There is known in the prior art a fastener device for attaching a car-mat to a car carpet which includes an upstanding top portion. The disadvantage of this prior art type of fastener is that the upstanding top portion has a generally high profile which causes interference with the car seat when it is adjusted back and forth so as to accommodate various drivers.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a car-mat fastener which has a low profile so as to avoid any interference with the car seat. Furthermore, it would be expedient to provide a car-mat fastener which can be quickly and easily installed for securing the car-mat to the car carpet, and yet permits the removal of the car-mat without the use of any tools or equipment.